The present invention relates to an improved bail arm turning device for a fishing spinning reel.
Hitherto, for turning a bail arm on a spinning reel from the winding position to the releasing position, the fisher directly grasped and manipulated the bail arm by one hand while holding the rod in the other hand. Recently, however, it has been proposed to effect the turning operation by rotating a manipulation lever by a finger of the hand holding the rod. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Pulication No. 4826/1964 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 34673/1964.
These arrangements, however, suffer a disadvantage that the lever can hardly be manipulated by the forefinger of the hand holding the rod, because the lever is adapted to be swung horizontally toward the fisher.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 19186/1974 and the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,442 disclose devices in which the manipulation lever is arranged to be pulled toward the rod to faciliate the manipulation by the forefinger. In this case, however, the bail arm attaching member accomodates a gear mechanism for actuating the manipulation lever so that the size of the member is increased impractically to deteriorate the balance of rotation of the rotor. In addition, the number of parts is increased to complicate the construction and to require laborious work for assembling. For these reasons, this type of device has not been put into practical use yet.